


взрослое кино

by crystalised22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalised22/pseuds/crystalised22
Summary: – Иди сюда, – тихо позвал он, – пришло время для взрослых вещей.





	взрослое кино

Бэкхён с самого начала знал, что это плохая идея. Отвратительная, безнадежная, дурная. Он знал, что ни к чему хорошему она не приведет, но отказать не смог. Не смог, когда Чанёль, заикаясь и краснея, наклонился к нему в перерыве между математикой и физикой и предложил посмотреть взрослое кино. Так и сказал: _"Бэкхённи, а давай посмотрим взрослое кино?"_. Ну как он мог отказать ему, такому милому в своем смущении, дышащему через раз и теребящему край школьной рубашки. Бэкхён кивнул и ответил: _"Давай"_.

 _Конечно, Чанёль, давай. Давай посмотрим порно в главной роли с какой-нибудь грудастой девчонкой, которая будет визжать как недорезанная свинья, и от криков которой ты будешь возбуждаться и дрочить, а я буду сходить с ума, глядя на кончающего тебя_ , – подумал Бэкхён. 

А вслух сказал _"давай"_. 

_Давай, Чанёль. Посмотрим порно и сломаем меня окончательно._

Бэкхён пожалел о своем решении в тот же вечер. Когда смотрел на играющего в баскетбол Чанёля, который носился по баскетбольной площадке с мячом, выкрикивая замечания парням из команды. Мокрого, взъерошенного Чанёля с оголенными бицепсами. Его смуглая кожа блестела даже от тусклого освещения старенькой лампы в школьном спортзале, а капельки пота, стекающие по шее вниз, за ворот форменной майки, Бэкхён видел даже с расстояния нескольких метров. А когда Чанёль задирал майку, оголяя подтянутый живот, Бэкхён мысленно умирал от спермотоксикоза. И, когда стирал свои изящные ладошки о собственный член в маленькой душной ванной, умирал тоже. На этот раз от стыда. И от чувств к _лучшему другу_. 

Который причина всех его мокрых снов долгое время, а не просто лучший друг. Которому стыдно в глаза посмотреть на утро после очередного марафона в ванной в сопровождении себя и ладони. С которым у них определенно точно никаких шансов. Ведь это же _Чанёль_. Капитан баскетбольной команды, главный заводила, мокрая мечта всех девчонок с параллели. Ну как он, такой идеальный, может быть геем и, более того, влюбленным в лучшего друга. Маленького, скромного Бэкхённи. Который на самом деле ни разу не скромный, с ним наедине уж точно, но строит из себя кисейную барышню каждый раз, когда они в компании. 

Нет, он определенно точно не мог любить его в ответ. 

Бэкхён мучился этими мыслями всю неделю до выходных, на которые и было запланировано это взрослое кино. 

_"Я приду в семь"_ , сказал Чанёль, и Бэкхён целый день места себе не находил. Убрался в квартире, приготовил ужин, сбегал в магазин за любимым печеньем этого идиота, хотя задним умом понимал, что при любом раскладе сегодня им будет не до печенья.

А еще Бэкхён перерыл весь интернет в поисках порно, на котором девчонка хоть мало-мальски будет похожа на него самого. Глупо, но чем чёрт не шутит. 

А ровно в семь Чанёль уже звонил в дверной звонок. Пунктуальный до ужаса, Бэкхёну хотелось дать ему хорошего пинка. Сейчас как никогда раньше хотелось отсрочить момент их встречи. Пока Бэкхён шел до входной двери, у него несколько раз подгибались колени, а с ладоней буквально капало, так что пришлось несколько раз хорошенько обтереть их об джинсы. Замерев перед дверью, Бэкхён малодушно подумал, а не забить ли ему и совсем не открывать, но Чанёль мог бы и дверь выломать, как нечего делать, так что пришлось собрать в потеющие ладошки остатки решительности и отпереть чёртову дверь. Пальцы вдруг стали совсем непослушными и не хотели сгибаться от слова совсем, но Бэкхёну все же удалось совладать с непослушным замком и преодолеть преграду, отделяющую его от неминуемого позора. 

На пороге стоял привычный Чанёль, привычно-улыбающийся и с привычным пакетом вкусняшек в руке. Только вот улыбка сегодня была немного нервная. Немного много нервная, так, что от этой самой улыбки дергался правый глаз. У обоих. 

– Ты чего так долго не открывал? – поинтересовался Чанёль, шагая вглубь квартиры. 

– В туалете был, – пробубнил Бэкхён, забирая пакет из его рук.

В воздухе повис ощутимый запах напряжения. Бэкхён слышал его чересчур отчетливо. 

Пока Чанёль возился с кроссовками в прихожей, Бэкхён успел распаковать пакеты и обнаружить несколько баночек пива. Мгновение спустя Чанёль показался в дверях.

– Чтобы расслабиться, – пояснил он, заметив чужие приподнятые в удивлении брови. 

– Ты так напряжен? – сорвалось у Бэкхёна с языка, прежде чем он успел подумать головой. Чанёль на мгновение замер, а затем усмехнувшись, бросил:

– Я всегда напряжен рядом с тобой. 

У Бэкхёна от этих слов перехватило дыхание. Можно считать эти слова признанием? Или он слишком много думает о том, что хочет услышать? Бэкхён решил ничего не отвечать. Он лишь подхватил со стола ноутбук и направился к кровати. Привалившись спиной к стене, предварительно подложив под спину подушку, Бэкхён устроил ноутбук на небольшом переносном столике и похлопал ладонью рядом с собой.

– Иди сюда, – тихо позвал он, – пришло время для взрослых вещей.

Чанёль усмехнулся и, выключив свет, подсел к старшему, привалившись плечом к его плечу. Бэкхён открыл заранее скачанный ролик и нажал на плэй. В тишине комнаты раздался оглушающий щелчок. Чанёль открыл банку с пивом и сделал несколько крупных глотков, запрокинув голову вверх. Бэкхён повернулся к нему как раз в тот момент, когда Чанёль сглатывал холодную шипящую жидкость. Его адамово яблоко прокатывалось вверх-вниз по горлу, и Бэкхёну до ужаса хотелось поймать его губами. Но Чанёль вряд ли оценил бы подобный порыв, поэтому Бэкхёну пришлось сдержаться. 

Из динамиков раздались чмокающие звуки, и Бэкхён решил перевести взгляд на экран, где высокий, подтянутый парень, кажется, пытался сожрать свою партнершу. Бэкхён поморщился: его подобная картина не то что не возбуждала, даже не привлекала как следует. А вот Чанёль, сидящий рядом, внимательно смотрел на экран и уже дышал чуть чаще.

Когда парень на экране перешел к более смелым ласкам, Чанёль тяжело выдохнул и шире раздвинул ноги. Бэкхён понимал, что следует отвести глаза и не пялиться на _друга_ так откровенно, но никак не получалось. 

Чем громче стонала девушка на экране, тем больше дыбилась ширинка на джинсах Чанёля. Бэкхён не мог отвести глаз от чужой промежности. Он нервно сжимал покрывало под собой мокрыми ладонями и молился всем существующим богам, чтобы Чанёль не отводил взгляда от экрана. Иначе словил бы на себе горячий пожирающий взгляд лучшего друга. 

Когда Чанёль уложил широкую смуглую ладонь на свою ширинку и принялся неспешно поглаживать, Бэкхёну стало труднее дышать, а возбуждение горячей змеей скрутилось внизу живота. Когда из динамиков раздались пошлые шлепки кожи о кожу, Чанёль не стесняясь засунул руку в трусы и начал медленно водить ладонью вверх-вниз. Бэкхён подавился воздухом от вида чужой набухшей, поблескивающей смазкой головки, и член в его штанах встал окончательно, оттопырив мягкую ткань домашних штанов. 

До безумия хотелось кончить, но Бэкхён не рискнул бы ласкать себя при Чанёле. Пришлось сжать ноги и тихо застонать от приятной, тянущей боли, пославшей волны удовольствия по напряженному телу. Бэкхён каждой клеточкой своего сжавшегося тела ощущал волны жара, исходящие от тела Чанёля, чувствовал запах его дыхания. Он буквально дышал чужим возбуждением и желанием. 

Еще через пару минут Чанёль разводит ноги шире и сжимает свой член крепче. А Бэкхён сжимает крепче зубы, чтобы не застонать от вида чужой ладони на желанном члене. Хочется заменить ее своей и ощутить собственноручно (какая ирония) каждую венку и пульсацию. Бэкхён вспоминает свои мокрые сны, в которых касался этого тела, когда хотел, не раздумывая о последствиях. В которых эти широкие ладони касались его, а Бэкхён плавился от легких поглаживаний. В которых он сам стонал похлеще девчонки с экрана.

Которая, кстати говоря, сейчас безбожно переигрывает, прося большего и срывая голос. Бэкхён бросает еще один взгляд на экран и понимает, что ее круглая попка и аккуратная грудь его совсем не возбуждают. Его возбуждает двухметровый хрен, сидящий рядом и дергающий своего дружка. Занавес. 

Дыхание Чанёля совсем хриплое, а взгляд расфокусированный, он, совершенно не смущаясь, толкается в собственный кулак и тихо стонет, словно эту стонущую блядь трахает он, а не пацан с экрана. У Бэкхёна зубы сводит от злости. Ему хочется ударить Чанёля и заорать: _"вот он я, хочу тебя, трахай на здоровье"_. Но он конечно же молчит. Только дышит, как обиженный хомячок, и сильнее сжимает покрывало в ладонях. 

А потом в ладонях сжимают его возбужденный член, взрывая в его голове многочисленные цветные фейерверки. Касание такое отчетливое, и даже сквозь тонкую ткань штанов Бэкхён чувствует, какая горячая у Чанёля рука. Бэкхён вцепляется в его запястье, отталкивает и скулит, но Чанёль сжимает пальцы чуть крепче и водит по стволу прямо через ткань. Бэкхён забывает, как нужно правильно дышать и зачем вообще нужно это делать, но Чанёль учит его заново, прихватывая его искусанные губы своими, пухлыми и влажными. Делится воздухом и целует так горячо и собственнически, что Бэкхёну не то что дышать, ему жить заново хочется учиться. 

Стонущая девчонка забывается окончательно, когда Чанёль перетаскивает его на свои колени и вжимает его промежность в свою. У Бэкхёна перед глазами цветные круги, а у Чанёля в штанах живой монстр, пульсирующий и горячий. Бэкхёну хочется прочувствовать каждую пульсацию языком, но просить вот так сразу наверное будет невежливо. Не переставая терзать его губы, Чанёль стаскивает с Бэкхёна штаны с трусами и откидывает на кровать, едва не сбив ноутбук со столика. Обхватывает ладонью его член, не скрытый больше трусами, и издевательски медленно водит ладонью, размазывая влажность по чужой горячей плоти. 

Бэкхён сжимает его плечи пальцами, норовя проделать дырки в футболке, и горячо стонет в чужой рот, перекрывая своим голосом пищащую девчонку. Поцелуи Чанёля сменяются укусами, и Бэкхён окончательно теряет связь с реальностью, когда вторая рука принимается жамкать его голую попку. Он безостановочно поскуливает, непроизвольно толкаясь в чужой тесный кулак и закатывая глаза от прошибающего всё тело незнакомого ранее удовольствия. Когда Чанёль стаскивает свои джинсы, и его горячий член соприкасается с бэкхёновым, Бэкхён уже готов потерять сознание. Но Чанёль не позволяет, жадно кусает в шею и хрипло шепчет на ухо _"Бэкхён"_. Бэкхён готов кончить от одного лишь звука этого горячего шепота, который сводит его с ума каждую ночь в его горячих снах. 

Чанёль укладывает изящную ладошку Бэкхёна на оба их члена, кладет сверху свою, переплетая их пальцы, и начинает неспешно разносить по их телам сладкое удовольствие, от которого у Бэкхёна подгибаются пальчики на ногах. Когда Бэкхён начинает двигаться сам, Чанёль сжимает его попку обеими ладонями и прижимает его ближе, вжимает в себя крепче, чтобы полнее прочувствовать жар чужого тела. Бэкхён добавляет вторую ладонь и ласкает оба их члена получившимся кольцом, пока Чанёль подталкивает его сзади, влажно покусывая оголившиеся ключицы. 

Когда терпеть становится совсем невмоготу, Чанёль опрокидывает Бэкхёна на кровать и, схватив его за влажные бедра, начинает быстро толкаться, с каждым разом проезжаясь всё сильнее по чужому влажному члену. Бэкхён терзает зубами его ухо, а еще норовит вырвать с чужой головы клок волос, но Чанёлю настолько хорошо, что всё это отходит на задний план. А когда Бэкхён громко выкрикивает его имя и изливается на свою грудь, пачкая заодно и его живот, Чанёля выворачивает наизнанку мощнейшим оргазмом, и он кончает, прибавляя к чужим белесым каплям на их телах свои.

Бэкхён лежит под ним, раскинув руки, и прерывисто дышит. Его темные длинные ресницы трепещут, а губы до сих пор блестят от чужой слюны. Чанёль не может удержаться и склоняется ниже, снова захватывая чужой рот своим и нежно целуя. Бэкхён под ним издает что-то, похожее на всхлип, и Чанёль отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть в его лицо. Глаза Бэкхёна действительно блестят, но Чанёль не может с точностью сказать, от слез ли. 

– Чего лыбишься? – грубо спрашивает Бэкхён, но Чанёль все равно слышит в его голосе нотки странной радости. 

– Любуюсь тобой, – отвечает Чанёль. – Ты чертовски красивый, – добавляет он. Так просто, как будто уже сотню раз говорил это раньше. Бэкхён становится похожим на спелый помидор. 

– Придурок, – шепчет он. 

А через несколько минут, уже придя в себя, спрашивает:

– Ну, и что это было?

– Это была демо-версия, – серьезно отвечает Чанёль. – Чтобы получить полную версию, нужно стать моим парнем. 

Бэкхён открывает глаза так широко, что Чанёль пугается, как бы они совсем не выкатились. 

– Ты шутишь? – спрашивает Бэкхён дрожащим голосом.

– Нет, не шучу, – так же серьезно отвечает Чанёль. – Не издеваюсь и не прикалываюсь. И это не спор и ещё тысячи "не", которые ты там себе сейчас напридумывал. Неужели ты думаешь, что я не замечал? – вздыхает он. 

– Чего не замечал? – Бэкхён опускает взгляд.

– Не строй из себя дурака, Бэкхён. Все твои взгляды, и улыбки, и касания, – перечисляет Чанёль. – Я всё ждал, когда же ты придешь и признаешься мне. Скажи, если бы не сегодня, ты когда-нибудь решился бы мне признаться? 

– Ты задаешь слишком сложные вопросы, Чанёль, – вздыхает Бэкхён. 

– Я задам всего один, – Чанёль лукаво улыбается. – Справишься?

– Если ты дашь мне время подумать, – Бэкхён улыбается в ответ. 

– Ты уже израсходовал всё свое время, Бэкхённи, пора отвечать. 

– Задавай свой вопрос, – счастливо вздыхает Бэкхён. 

– Будешь моим парнем?

– Буду, – Бэкхён кивает и думает, что плохие идеи порой совсем не означают плохой конец.

 _Плохие идеи иногда помогают осуществить ваши мечты_ , – думает Бэкхён, просыпаясь под боком улыбающегося Чанёля, целующего его в нос.


End file.
